Chapter 9: Medusa's Final Battle/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the English version of Chapter 9: Medusa's Final Battle. Air Battle (Pit rushes to the door to start the level.) *the player enters the level with the [[Three Sacred Treasures].] :(Pit kicks open the Three Sacred Treasures Case, equipping him with the Three Sacred Treasures.) :Pit: Equipped! *the player enters the level without the Three Sacred Treasures. :(Pit pauses at the Three Sacred Treasures Case and stares at it for a moment.) :Pit: Uh... I'm all set. (Pit leaps through the door into stormy skies.) Palutena: Are you ready for the final battle, Pit? Pit: It's now or never! *Pit is equipped with the Three Sacred Treasures. :Palutena: For this final battle, you're equipped with the Three Sacred Treasures. :Pit: Using the Pegasus Wings and power of flight at the same time seems like overkill. :Palutena: Who knows how reliable the Pegasus Wings are after all this time? I've turned them off. :Pit: Understood! *Pit is not equipped with the Three Sacred Treasures. :Palutena: Oh! You won't be using the Three Sacred Treasures? :Pit: The Sacred Treasures look cool, but I'm going with my weapon of choice! :Palutena: Just in case, though, let's take the Pegasus Wings too. Pit: There sure are a lot of Underworld enemies around here. *Pit is equipped with the Three Sacred Treasures. :Palutena: Yes, so even though the Arrows of Light do a lot of damage, don't get cocky. *Pit is not equipped with the Three Sacred Treasures. :Palutena: Well, we are getting close to their turf. (A ravine comes into view.) Palutena: This ravine leads to the Underworld. I'm taking you in. (Palutena sends Pit inside, where they encounter a hoard of Trailtails.) Palutena: Look at those Trailtails drawing lines. Pit: Or...trails, right? Palutena: Maybe. Pit: Probably. Palutena: I don't advise shooting for a little bit. The Shootflies here will react to your fire. *Pit starts shooting after the previous line. :Pit: I think they're onto me! *Pit refrains from shooting. :Pit: There's a whole bunch of 'em! Just gotta keep quiet... :Pit: Fingers crossed... Palutena: I think we're out of Shootfly territory. *Pit refrained from shooting while near the Shootflies. :Pit: Good. 'Cause I'm ready to start shootin' stuff! (Palutena sends Pit into a narrow, crystallized cave.) Palutena: The entrance to the Underworld should be up ahead. Pit: I hope the gem from Thanatos works. Palutena: Watch out for Ornes ahead. *Pit shoots an Orne with his Arrows of Light. :Pit: Did you see that? :Palutena: They were no match for your arrows. :Pit: The Three Sacred Treasures have still got it! (Pit approaches a bright light at the end of the cave.) Pit: Thanatos's gem is shining! Palutena: That means we're good to go. Get ready! Pit: Whoooooa! (Pit goes through the light and enters the Underworld.) Palutena: The Underworld. Pit: We finally made it! Pit: That's a whole lot of enemies. Palutena: Well, we ARE on their home field. Pit: Home or away—I fight to win! Palutena: In your past adventures, the Underworld was where you died the most, right? Pit: Oh, absolutely. The difficulty level was just brutal. I'll brace for the worst! (Boogities begin appearing.) Palutena: The metal backs on Boogities resist everything, even Arrows of Light. So be careful! (Dark Pit suddenly flies in.) Pit: Waah! Pittoo! Dark Pit: What did you just call me? Pit: What are you doing here?! Dark Pit: The same thing you're doing. Pummeling Underworld fools. I'm just way better at it. Palutena: Maybe you also sensed that Pit could use your help. Dark Pit: Don't make me laugh. Now, enough talky talk. There's fighting to be done! I'm out of here! (Dark Pit flies away.) Pit: It was nice of you to show up, Pittoo. But I can handle this on my own! Palutena: You're not on your own, Pit. You have me. Pit: Of course! What would I do without you?! (Pit flies over a wall and comes face-to-face with Medusa's projection.) Medusa: So, you've made it this far. Pit: You'd better watch your back! Medusa: Isn't that just...precious. Guess it's all that hot air that keeps you flying. You are darling. But you'll need more than bluster to defeat me! Pit: This isn't bluster! In the name of the goddess of light, I will defeat you! (Medusa disappears, and the Underworld Gatekeeper appears before Pit, engaging him in battle.) Pit: What is THAT?! Palutena: That's the last line of defense keeping us out of the Underworld Castle. Pit: It won't be keeping ME out! Pit: Why aren't my attacks doing more damage? Palutena: Well, it IS a boss. Pit: It's SO annoying! (Dark Pit suddenly dropkicks the Underworld Gatekeeper, dealing the finishing blow.) Dark Pit: Hi-yah! Pit: Pittoo! Dark Pit: And THAT'S how you take out a boss! Palutena: For future reference, face kicking isn't usually this effective. Dark Pit: Get a move on before more defenses show up! Palutena: Pittoo's right. We should go, even if it means taking orders from HIM. Pit: Thanks, Pittoo! Dark Pit: PLEASE stop calling me that. Pit: Pit, get ready to go in. (Pit goes flying through the entrance of the Underworld Castle.) Land Battle Part 1 (Pit arrives inside the Underworld Castle.) Palutena: We're finally here. Pit: Look at these boss statues. Palutena: It seems that each statue has a corresponding door. (Pit goes through the Twinbellows door and winds up in That First Town.) Pit: This looks like where I had my first battle. Palutena: You've really come a long way since then, haven't you? (Pit enters an alleyway, where a Clubberskull appears.) Pit: Uh... Palutena: Watch out, Pit! It's a Clubberskull! Pit: Yeah, I figured that part out. Got any other ideas of what I should do next? Palutena: You'll have to defeat it to advance. Dodge to avoid getting hurt, and go in for melee attacks when you can! Pit: Aye aye, Lady Palutena! (As Pit proceeds, he encounters a second Clubberskull.) Palutena: Another Clubberskull! Pit: I'll handle this! (Pit defeats all enemies within the area.) Pit: All RIGHT! (Pit heads into the coliseum, encountering Twinbellows.) Pit: Twinbellows! Here, boy! Old Pit's gonna teach you even MORE new tricks! And if you're good, I'll take you for a walk and give you a bath and a treat. We're going to rack up some serious Nintendogs trainer points together! Palutena: Focus, Pit. (Pit defeats Twinbellows.) Pit: Good dog! (After the first boss has been defeated, Pit arrives back in the castle's main hub area.) Pit: Oh. I'm back at the castle entrance. Palutena: Look, a statue has crumbled. (Pit heads through the Hewdraw door and winds up in That Burning Town.) Pit: Oh, this place again. Palutena: This looks like where you fought the Hewdraw. Pit: So this whole town is some kind of illusion? Medusa: It's as real as I am. I built it myself using your and the Hewdraw's memories. Palutena: That's because you don't know what the original town looked like. Medusa: No matter. You're in my domain now, and you'll play by MY rules! Pit: Yeah? Well, some rules are meant to be broken! (Pit arrives in an area with enemies and an Aether Ring.) Palutena: There's an Aether Ring. Why don't you try it out? *Pit hops into the Aether Ring. :Pit: This Aether Ring is pretty convenient. :Palutena: Yes. Like the Exo Tank, it's a vehicle of the gods. The handling is a little soft, but it has a force field to protect you from enemies. Tap the icon on the Touch Screen to activate it. (Pit defeats the enemies.) Palutena: Head into that well. (Pit enters the well.) *Pit is still in the Aether Ring. :Palutena: You can use the Aether Ring to traverse gaps in your path. If you can make your way across all the gaps underground, you'll find a little prize. (Pit takes a Jump Pad out of the well.) Pit: Whoop! Palutena: The Hewdraw is behind that door. (Pit heads through the gate, encountering Hewdraw.) Pit: Hewdraw! Your chances of winning are lower than your belly button! Which is really low! Palutena: You're pretty pumped up, huh? Pit: Of course I am! If we defeat Medusa, we save the world! (Pit defeats Hewdraw.) Pit: Redefeated! (After the second boss has been defeated, Pit arrives back in the castle's main hub area.) Pit: OK, next! Palutena: Just one more to go before Medusa! (Pit heads through the Pandora door and winds up in the Labyrinth of Deceit.) Pit: Now this is one place I wish I could forget. Palutena: The Labyrinth of Deceit. Pit: Which means a second helping of crazy. Ugh. (Pit heads through a wall of fake spikes.) Pit: It'll take more than some fake spikes to stop me! (Pit steps over a circle, arriving on the ceiling of a room.) Pit: Whoa-oa! (The camera flips.) Pit: Uh...what just happened? Palutena: I think you just used a warp of some sort. (Pit heads through several more warps.) Pit: I'm all kinds of turned around. Palutena: You seem to be passing between the floor and ceiling. How very strange. Pit: You're telling me! *Pit waits around a couple of minutes in the room with the second set of fake spikes. :Pit: I'm a little lost here... :Palutena: Hmmm... Oh, I know! Remember that old saying about spikes? :Pit: Uh... "Don't count your spikes before they hatch"? :Palutena: ...No. The saying is "If you can't go around them, go through them." :Pit: Easy for you to say. You don't bruise like I do. (Pit goes through the fake spikes.) Pit: Hey, a secret area! Palutena: You're one step closer to getting out of this place. (Pit heads through a door, encountering Pandora.) Pit: Pandora! Ready for round two?! Palutena: Seems Medusa couldn't make her talk. Pit: What do you mean? Palutena: I mean that's not Pandora. Pit: But it looks just like her! Palutena: That's just a soul dressed up to resemble Pandora. Medusa: How clever of you, oh goddess of light. Palutena: I can't believe you'd stoop to recycling souls... Is nothing sacred to you? Pit: Well, you're in for quite a treat, Medusa. Now watch in amazement as I slay Pandora for the SECOND TIME! (Pit defeats Pandora.) Pit: Slaying complete! Part 2 (Pit arrives back in the castle's main hub area.) Palutena: Nicely done, Pit! You've destroyed all three statues. Pit: Then it's time to destroy Medusa! Palutena: The path to Medusa is back the way you first came in. Pit: How is that even possible?! (Pit heads through the door and encounters a Collin and Phil.) Palutena: Make your way to Medusa. Pit: I'm on it! Palutena: Meleeing the little enemies into the big enemy will make things easier for you. (Shootflies and a Suit of Skuttler appears.) Palutena: Just like in air battles, these Shootflies respond to shots being fired. Also, that statue-like enemy is a Suit of Skuttler and can only be hurt from behind. Get rid of the Shootflies first so you can take your time with the Suit of Skuttler. Palutena: You might want to try getting behind the enemy. Just keep your reticle on your target and dash left or right. Stay close to the enemy, and keep your stylus on the Touch Screen. (Pit defeats the Shootflies and Suit of Skuttler, and heads into another room.) Medusa: I find it very ironic that you would call yourself the goddess of light. After all, it was you who turned me into a monster. It was you who hunted me down. Palutena: You shouldn't blame me for that. I only reflected in your appearance what I saw in your heart. Medusa: And what about YOUR heart? I can only imagine what resides there. Palutena: Why just imagine it? Don't you have the power to make it a reality? Medusa: There's no point. We all know it would be some sort of hideous creature. Pit: You shut your mouth, Medusa! Lady Palutena is nothing like you! Who turns people to stone and poisons the rivers? Who reduces cities to rubble? And who is leading the Underworld destruction of the land and heavens? Not Lady Palutena. YOU'RE the one responsible for all this, Medusa. But what I don't get is how you managed to resurrect yourself in the first place. Medusa: ...I suppose I don't really understand how that happened either. Pit: Don't play dumb with me! Medusa: I...I don't remember what happened. My memories aren't what they were. Palutena: You're slipping, Medusa. Your mind isn't all there anymore. And I can sense that your life force is weaker than it used to be. Twinbellows, Hewdraw, Pandora, and Thanatos have all been defeated. But if you withdraw your army and promise to stay in this castle, I will spare you. Medusa: Don't be ridiculous. Besides... It hardly matters HOW I returned. What matters is WHY. To exact revenge on you! Turning your little angel into stone is a nice first step. Pit: Threaten all you want. You don't scare me! I will put an end to you. I'll return to Skyworld victorious! (Pit approaches a Grind Rail.) Palutena: I set up a grind rail, but I had to get creative. It's going to be a wild ride, so good luck. Pit: Don't worry—I'm ready! (Pit takes the Grind Rail further into the castle.) Medusa: I can sense you getting closer, Pit. Pit: There's nowhere left for you to run! Medusa: Y'know, I'm very much looking forward to your arrival. I feel like Rapunzel waiting for her prince. Pit: Sorry to break it to you, but those aren't exactly golden locks on your head. Medusa: And you're not exactly a brave hero. Yet somehow the thought of our confrontation fills me with anticipation. So hurry to me, Pit. I'll strip you of your wings and sever you from the heavens forever. Pit: I don't think so! (Pit enters a room with a switch and no obvious paths.) Pit: Where am I supposed to go? Palutena: There's a path somewhere. Step on the switch and use the lights to guide your way. (Pit heads into another room with no obvious paths.) Palutena: There are hidden platforms nearby that you can jump on. First, reveal the platforms, then dash up to a ledge to jump. Pit: Well, that's easy! *Pit doesn't proceed immediately. :Palutena: Face the direction you want to jump, then flick the Circle Pad forward. Give it a try! *Pit still doesn't proceed. :Palutena: First, make sure you're facing the direction in which you want to jump. Then take a deep breath and flick the Circle Pad forward! And that's that! :Pit: Get in position, stay calm, then dash. Got it! (As Pit makes his way over the platforms, he arrives at a larger platform and encounters a Tempura Wizard.) Pit: Huh? What the heck is that?! Palutena: It's a Tempura Wizard! Pit: A Tempura Whatzerd? Palutena: If he deep-fries you, keep your distance. One bite, and you'll be finished! Pit: Well, that's a step up from eggplant, I guess. No...not really. (Pit heads into a room with no path and several Monoeyes.) Palutena: We're getting close to Medusa. Be careful not to fall. (As Pit defeats enemies, paths begin to appear, taking him deeper into the castle. He arrives at a platform with an Orne and an Eggplant Wizard.) Palutena: This appears to be the final guard. Pit: The last step before Medusa's defeat! (An Erinus appears.) Palutena: There's an Erinus nearby. They split into two halves that you can take out one at a time. (Pit attacks the Erinus, causing it to split apart.) Pit: Uh, it looks like the bottom half lost its pants... (Pit defeats the Erinus, then heads through the boss door.) Boss Battle (Pit arrives in a large room, where he's confronted by Medusa.) Medusa: Ha ha ha ha ha ha. So we finally meet again, Pit. Pit: Sh-she's huge! Palutena: Be careful! (Pit looks at Medusa with determination and begins to strike several poses.) Pit: Listen well, all you demons of the Underworld! In the name of the goddess Palutena, the defender of all that is good... Those who hide in the darkness will be made to face the light! Palutena: Fly, Pit! (Medusa attempts to crush Pit as he narrowly flies out of the way, and the battle initiates.) Palutena: I'm going to try to get you closer! Pit: Thank you kindly! Palutena: But...Medusa's using her powers to hold you back. Pit: Argh! Palutena: I know it's tough, but don't give up! Palutena: You're still too far away. Pit: She's so big that it's hard to get a feel for which shots will hit her. (Pit flies in closer, and Medusa teleports a short distance away.) Pit: Wow! Warping that huge body must be a real pain! Medusa: Who are you calling huge, you insignificant little thing? Palutena: Let's get you closer. (Medusa teleports away and appears behind Pit, slashing at him with her claws.) Palutena: Watch out! Pit: Yikes! Medusa: Do you like that? *Pit fails to inflict enough damage by this point. :(Medusa uses her powers to force Pit back.) :Pit: Urghhhuoaa! :Palutena: Pit, are you all right?! I'll try to get you close again. Hold on! :Pit: She keeps throwing stuff at me! :Palutena: Try using a Special Attack. You can build up your gauge faster by deflecting attacks. :Pit: How do you stay so calm? :Palutena: Panic isn't good for a goddess's image. Now just focus and wait for an opening. *Medusa forces Pit away subsequent times. :Pit: Urghhhuoaa! :Palutena: Pit, are you all right?! I'll try to get you close again. Hold on! (Once Pit deals enough damage against Medusa, Palutena binds her in place.) Palutena: Now's your chance! Palutena: The good news is that I've chained Medusa's legs in place for you. The bad news is that you'll have to get up close and personal with her. Medusa: You'll pay for that! *Medusa raises her hand and releases a poisonous mist from it. :Medusa: Ha ha ha ha ha! :Pit: Ugh! Nasty! :Palutena: Is there any part of her that ISN'T a weapon? I guess it's to be expected. (After Pit deals more damage against Medusa, her face transforms into that of a cycloptic monster.) Medusa: Uuuuuuuuuugh... Pit: Her head! Palutena: Now THIS is the Medusa I remember. (Medusa detaches her head from her body, and begins chasing Pit through the air.) Pit: She's hideous! Palutena: I can't believe she's still fighting like this. But this is a battle we cannot lose. You must overcome the darkness of the Underworld with light! Pit: The fight against evil ends here! (Once Pit deals enough damage to her monstrous form, her head reattaches to her body.) Palutena: Now, Pit! The eye! Pit: Raaaaaaaawr! (Pit defeats Medusa.) Palutena: You did it! Epilogue (Medusa reaches out, but she freezes in place and her body withers away into dust. Her castle then begins to break apart, and its remains are drawn up into the sky.) (The screen goes black, and 8-bit credits begin to play.) Pit: We did it! We really did it! Palutena: Congratulations! I know it wasn't always easy. Pit: Aw, but it was so worth it! With the world at peace again, even the sun feels warmer. Palutena: Aw, you're so cute, Pit. Pit and Palutena: Ahahahahaha! ???: Now wait just a second. Pit: Huh? Palutena: Did you hear something? ???: I said wait just a second. Pit: I've got to be hearing things. (A giant hand emerges from off-screen and rips through the credits.) ???: Ha ha ha ha ha! (The credits are torn down, revealing the source of the voice to be Hades.) Palutena: Hades?! Pit: Who's Hades? Palutena: The true master of the Underworld. Hades: Sorry to keep YOU waiting. But now that I'm here, let's get this party started. Welcome to MY Underworld, Pitty Pat. You too, pretty Palutena. Palutena: I'm...honored you know who I am. Hades: So this little angel took down big, bad Medusa all by himself. What an accomplishment! Goodness, you should put this on your resume! Pit: Uh, what's with this guy? Hades: But before you do, you should know that I whipped up that Medusa especially for you. Palutena: Wait, how?! Hades: Add a pinch of memories to a ton of souls. Put them in a blender, and hit frappé! Pit: Explain yourself! Hades: Her thirst for revenge was so great, it seemed a shame to let it go to waste. Oh, pretty Palutena...you must have done a real number on her. Palutena: I won't deny that. Hades: But she's old news, and old news bores me. We must look to the future, and that future is me, the true leader of the Underworld! Next to me, little miss Medusa's going to look like a sweet, cuddly bunny. Palutena: No! This can't be happening! Hades: I must bid you adieu. Category:Transcripts